Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operating method thereof.
Discussion of the Background Art
Digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are becoming common. The digital TV services can provide various services that conventional analog broadcasting services cannot provide. For example, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and smart TV services, that is, types of digital TV services, provide interactivity that allows users to actively select the types, watching times, and so on of watching programs. The IPTV and smart TV services can provide various additional services, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game, based on such interactivity.
Further, recently, an image on an external device connected to a display device can be viewed through the large screen of the display device by using a list. However, in relation to a typical display device, if an external input item is selected from a list, the audio of the external input corresponding to the selected external input item is output through only a speaker provided to the display device, so that it is not able to provide an optimized sound to a user.